Beyond the Call of Duty: 31 Days of Hell
by Sabere Commander
Summary: After the outbreak reaches critical proportions in U.S.A. special operations teams are sent into 3 major cities to find C.D.C. bases. One of these will have a cure and hopefully end the plague once and for all. The plague mutates fast so the teams will have to adapt to th ever growing threats these damned present...


_**Sabere Commander**_**: Hello to all of you call of duty fans out there! Also hello to all you fans of me **_**and **_**Christian Knight! This is a different story than most on the site. Especially for this fandom! You see, I was wondering something about the zombies time line... Why was it that every time they time traveled to a modern era, there were modern people? **

**Well the theory It was goes, they weren't time traveling, more so dimension hopping. Going to similar ones, but they all had an outbreak at separate times in history. In order for them to arrive in an overrun future the governments must have been overrun before they arrived. This is were this story takes place. That's right, before Juggernog appeared, before the Z-Slayers arrive, and before Samantha arrives. The infection is just that,an infection.**

**Now before we start my friend Christian Knight has a comment to make...**

_**Christian**_**: Hello, I honestly don't know what to say other than that this is all Sabere's idea and i am happy to tag along, I for one am curious how this will turn out for us two writers, I hope you'll enjoy**

**Beyond the Call of Duty**

**Book I**

_**31 Days in Hell**_

**Chapter 1**

**"**_**A Fire in the Kitchen**_**"**

Denver, Seattle... North America... This is were the plague began. It was a normal city; no C.D.C. research facilities and no reports of terrorism; so tell me why they were where it all started? No one knows why, or where, or even how the out break started or it's origins. Looking back, none of it makes any sense, it wasn't there before, and now it just appears. It moved quickly and was near impossible to detect until it was to late...

5 years ago, 5 long years ago it all started. It was the first recorded event that has ever happen in all of human history. The infected appeared and just started killing everyone. The police sent requests to a nearby army base for support in suppressing the "rabies" outbreak... Yeah smart move, instead of actually supporting the S.W.A.T. units and patrol cars scrambling to gain control of the city's populace, the military instead scramble the units to surround the city and quarantine it. They built up walls, any and all personnel that approach the wall are to be shot and killed on site. No exceptions...

The place was quarantined for 6 months before, someway that only God knows, the infection got out. Infecting another nearby city, it wasn't as easy to clean up. People had already fled by the time the military had showed. It didn't take long after that for more cities to send reports of similar outbreaks. By now the infection had existed for a year and was spreading fast. It eventually found it's way to Los Angeles, California. When it appeared there, the quarantine was broken over Seattle. After that the infection became a plague, no one was safe, it spread quicker than an oil spill, cities began going dark and in an effort to maintain what little authority the government had in the face of this every growing threat, they closed down all borders entrances to Washington D.C.

Anyone suspected of being infected was shot. "In order to maintain the safe haven for the few surviving Americans" they said. It was a lie. Skip ahead a week and Congress receives a notice that all countries, Canada and Mexico included, have decided against communicating with us anymore. They didn't want to risk the plague spreading. Can you blame them? America was in this alone, no relief aid, no evacuations to another country, nothing...

It had become relatively simple to stop the plagued from over running D.C. Aim for the head, after about 3 rounds they'd die. You couldn't just destroy a part of the brain, you had to destroy all of it. It worked for the time being and congress even decided it was time to start reclaiming the country for man... None plagued that is...

Skip ahead two months and you arrive at the fuck ups of all fuck ups. The boys in office had been running a campaign against the plagued and when word caught on that a massive horde was heading our way, a task force was organized with more than enough soldiers, young and full of enthusiasm, to wipe the hordes away for good... The only problem was... it wasn't a horde...

No, these sick bastards had us murder a large group of survivors, one hundred plus men, women, and children were slaughtered when the air force and artillery dropped bombs on them. Upon ground teams moving in it was discovered they were groups of low class families, they had survived New York and had contacted the _fucks _up in congress... Let's just say the public wasn't pleased with it... That wasn't the only thing that went wrong. Their corpses reanimated while the ground teams were there.

Their eyes glowed a sickly green color and they gained unhuman abilities, All across the battle field their screams and moans echoed. Gunshots rang out through the fog and ruble. In the end the ground unit succeeded... but at what cost? More than half the soldiers were killed or M.I.A. Many of our ground tanks and armored vehicles were torn apart by their super strength. During our isolated time the virus had been mutating, luckily before the people fed congress to the hordes they managed to pull some strings with the C.D.C. They told a massive lie that the whole time they were trying to earn support from them, and their connections had finally come through! And-blah, blah, bah, bullshit... Truth was the C.D.C. saw a profit to be made... You know what they say... money makes the world go round... The chance of studying a virus that mutated on it's own, and quickly too, was exciting and they saw it's... "Medical Potential".

The C.D.C. captured a few airports, and then set up their main research bases. Mount Tiga located in Dallas, Texas. Paladin, located in beautiful Los Angeles, California. Finally there was Marianas, New York, New York. Then, through a stroke of luck, they managed to construct super highways, large, well fortified, checkpoints along the rounds too. It stretched from New York, New York, through D.C. and ending at Dallas, Texas. Since the super highway was expensive that was all they could afford, in order to turn a profit. L.A. was only reachable via helicopter past the mountains. Jet fuel was expensive you know. The path from Los Angeles to Marianas was known as the "Rest in Peace" line. It lasted for two more years...

Eventually things went to shit once more and the outposts began getting overrun again. The virus had mutated again. As if super strength, endless stamina, and being difficult to kill wasn't bad enough, now these "Hyper Infected" arrive. Some with such a dense hide it takes multiple tank shells to kill them. Others cause E.M.P. blasts when they attack. With a potential unknown amount of time before the U.S is eaten alive, the egg heads began working extra fast to keep up with this super plague.

After a year had passed since the fall of the R.I.P. line the C.D.C. bases started going dark. The last transmission being sent a month before our last operation began. It was cryptic at best. The guy in the video was struggling to fight off the plague slowly changing him into a carrier. From what we gathered before he passed away, there was a cure finished. The problem was, which base was it at?

The monsters wouldn't wait forever and would eventually come breaking down our door. So Congress launched a secret mission to fly to possible locations that houses the cure, eliminate any infected we come across and retrieve anything that could be considered the miracle cure. We where sent in groups of 30, each air lifted in to one of the cities the C.D.C. was once based in. We couldn't travel by foot, it would take to long, and the roads were swarming with hungry infected. We couldn't be dropped into the base either, too big of a risk of being dropped in the middle of a horde. Each city had secret entrances that we could use to get in, some of which are accessible via air jumps, but even then the infected could bring us out of the sky before we got near it due to their new and constantly changing mutations...

We trained for two months on different scenarios on how to take down infected, deal with surviving raiders, kill Hyper Infected, and how to avoid a "plaguer's" attention. By the time we were down, we had a seventy eight percent success rating. This is statistically speaking though...

I was a Staff Sargent, survivor of the "Mutation Event", but also a new member to our task force. We were named "Rook", the other two were "Salmon" and "Cyber". Our team was to get flown to L.A. river and make our way to the entrance of the city from there, time was of the essence. we had a maximum of 7 days to get in, snatch the sample, then meet back at the "Evac Point" for extraction. If only it were ever that simple...


End file.
